The Unknown Guy
The Unknown Guy is a strange Pedestrian in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Unknown Guy is one of the strangest and most commonly overlooked Pedestrians in San Andreas. He is a medium-height African-American Male dressed in slacks, sneakers and a hooded denim jacket with a grooved hair-cut. The Unknown Guy is very rarely seen as a walking Pedestrian on the streets, known only to appear on-foot when the Carjacker Pedestrian has hijacked him or when CJ himself hijacks his vehicle. The Pedestrian is also the one and only train driver in all of San Andreas, appearing at all train stations across the state. When hijacked from a train, the Unknown Guy does not react to threats, similar to Mr. Trenchcoat. Even when fired upon, no action can illicit a response. The Pedestrian also has a strange Model Name in the game's files, MALE01http://gtag.gtagaming.com/sanandreas/peds/. Typically, a Pedestrian's model name will include information detailing where they are supposed to spawn, for example CWMYHB1 stands for Country-White-Male-Young-HillBilly-1. Strangely the Unknown Guy's model name gives no indication of where he is supposed to spawn. The oddity that is the Unknown Guy was first discovered by myth hunter and youtuber ulown00b who made several intriguing videos on the subject. Ballas Gang Connection In ulown00b's videos the Pedestrian can be seen dropping a large amount of money, Colt 45s and Uzi sub-machine guns upon his death. He is also seen driving Tahoma model vehicles in Balla gang territory. It is interesting to note that the Uzi and the Tahoma are both signature items in the Balla outfit and are widely used by the gang. Grove Street Gang Members can be seen attacking the Pedestrian as they do Balla Gang Members, often tearing him from his vehicle and shooting him dead in the street. Recruited homies will sometimes attack the Pedestrian when they spot him driving around. Interestingly, Grove Street Gang Members will only attack the Unknown Guy when he is driving the Tahoma. In the second of the two videos, Grove Street Gang Members can be heard remarking "Ballas gettin' a take-down" when pulling the Pedestrian out from his vehicle, cementing the fact that they recognize him as a Balla Gang Member. Strangely, no Ballas territory existed anywhere in Los Santos when this remark was heard. Drug Courier It was ulown00b's videos that lead some players to theorize the Pedestrian may be a drug courier, most likely for the Ballas gang. In the first video the same pedestrian was spotted riding four PCJ-600 bikes all in row, right behind one another, with the same angry driver personality trait'', causing them to run red lights and speed alongside other vehicles. Several riders were observed periodically breaking away from the group to park in seemingly random places. The final two bikes repeatedly circled one of the round-a-bouts at the Los Santos International Airport until one of the bikers was killed by ulown00b, dropping a large amount of money. The pedestrian's bike was taken and compared with another that broke away from the pack of 4 earlier. It was discovered to have the exact same license plate, WJ10 4LU. The first bike that broke away from the pack could no longer be found were it was last spotted, most likely due to being removed by the render distance threshold which was exceeded upon entering Los Santos International. End of the Line Mission Involvement During the final chase sequence of the mission ''End of the Line, the Unknown Guy can be seen throwing molotov cocktails in both Willowfield and Ganton, just the same as the Vagos and Ballas Gang Members who were also participating in throwing Molotovs at previous roadblocks. Replay Bug During the game's Replay mode, the Unknown Guy can be seen taking the place of any main character in a car's passenger seat. This is a known bug. His involvement in the End of the Line mission however, can be witnessed during live gameplay. Gallery Unknown Guy 4 PCJ600 Motorcycles.png Unknown Guy Bike License Plates.png Unknown Guy Grove Street Attack.png Unknown Guy Train Driver.png Unknown Guy Molotovs.png Video Investigations References Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles Category:People Category:Mysteries Category:Possible Myths